Lifty and Shifty
Lifty & Shifty are two green kleptomaniac raccoon twin brothers with dark green mask-like markings around their eyes and rodent-teeth. They frequently steal merchandise from the other Happy Tree Friends (thus their names), as well as treasure hunting, ransacking houses or anything to get rich quick. They mostly steal from Lumpy (in "Meat Me for Lunch" they stole meat from Lumpy's deli mart, in "Milkin' It" they stole a cow from Lumpy's farm, in "Concrete Solution" they stole his wallet, and in "Junk in the Trunk" they abducted his pet elephant). They probably rob Lumpy so frequently because his lack of intelligence and common sense makes him an easy target. Although they have the same gender, color, markings and overall personality, Shifty wears a fedora and he bosses Lifty around and Lifty's voice is slightly higher pitched, to distinguish the two. It is known that Shifty is the older brother of the duo, since Lifty is a little shorter and has a higher pitched voice. Despite the smirks on their faces, they almost always end up dying in the episodes in which they appear. Their green color implies money and greed relating to their criminal personalities. They also have a trademark evil snicker . Like most siblings, Lifty and Shifty argue about who's at fault when something goes wrong, but when trouble's afoot, they work together. Both twins are pretty greedy and sometimes resort to seeing their twin die rather than give up their loot or be caught, as seen in "Milkin' It" when Shifty threw Lifty out of a hot air balloon as not to get caught by a cable. Also, in "Sea What I Found" Shifty had a chance to save Lifty, but instead just stole the jewels. Despite their numerous illegal activities, they do mix with other characters and contribute to recreational activities (such as going on a rollercoaster and participating in a Christmas play) without causing any trouble. On rare occasions they earn cash honestly and have even been heroic, such as in "Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark", when they provided a life raft to help the characters escape from an island Lifty & Shifty occasionally make money by themselves without stealing, like when they sold dogs who have post-traumatic stress disorder (just like Flippy) and become aggressive and evil when they hear a whistle in "Doggone It" and when they sold bottles of hair growth formula to Disco Bear in "Easy Comb, Easy Go". They also trade or sell things to Nutty, such as in "Dunce Upon a Time" and the "False Alarm" episode. Lifty & Shifty die a lot due to their lack of teamwork and their greed. Like Cuddles, Petunia, Sniffles, and Splendid, they tend to die some of the messiest deaths in the series. Their deaths involve machines/vehicles, being mashed together or sliced apart, impalement or some form of heat. In the internet shorts, Lifty & Shifty died in every episode they appeared in. In the TV series, they survived in "Ipso Fatso", "Concrete Solution" and "Easy Comb, Easy Go". They also survived in the YouTube "Live Episode" and "Happy New Year". However, it is possible they survived in "Happy Trails pt. 1" as they were on the island with the surviving characters in part 2 but they weren't seen in part 1, In the "Collect Them All" section, Lifty bowls a 300 score at the game of bowling, and Shifty has a gambling problem. They both also seem to have an unusual desire for meat, as seen in Meat Me for Lunch, Ipso Fatso, And the Kitchen Sink, Milkin' It, Dunce Upon a Time, and their title card. They also have a knack for car building, being able to assemble/reassemble a car in Junk in the Trunk and maintaining their own race car in Wheelin' and Dealin' . Happy.Tree.Friends.600.1248127.jpg lifty_and_shifty_by_heyitszieana-d4x2axa.jpg 788034.jpg Happy.Tree.Friends.full.959564.jpg 647663.jpg images.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:green characters